


Un rôle inattendu

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Un univers inattendu [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions à homophobie, Enfants, Fluff en famille, Gen, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Où Dudley Dursley a un plan.





	Un rôle inattendu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Unexpected Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953447) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



Un peu avant son sixième anniversaire, Dudley Dursley avait bien organisé son plan. Harry ne pensait pas que le plan était nécessaire, mais Dudley connaissait mieux les adultes que Harry. D'accord ça l'embêtait de devoir retourner chez Papa un week-end sur deux, et donc de n'avoir que la moitié du temps avec M. Rogue pendants les périodes d'école, mais maintenant Dudley était content de l'expérience. Entre gérer Maman et Papa et La Nouvelle Petite Amie de Papa et M. Rogue, Dudley savait qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait alors que Harry allait tout faire rater.

Papa, il fallait le prendre après le dîner mais avant qu'il allume la télé, un jour où on avait eu l'occasion de lui montrer du respect, et les meilleurs jours c'était déjà assez intimidant. Maman, elle allait l'envisager si on l'aidait à quelque chose sans qu'elle ait demandé. La Nouvelle Petite Amie de Papa n'avait pas de règles fixes, et c'était embêtant, mais peut-être c'était parce que c'était une personne différente chaque fois que Dudley allait le voir.

Dudley n'avait pas eu autant de temps pour comprendre M. Rogue. Harry demandait juste, il disait, mais Dudley savait qu'avec /lui/ il y avait une différence. M. Rogue et Harry avaient la magie en commun, et même si M. Rogue faisait toujours comme si ce n'était pas important Dudley savait que si.

Après tout, M. Rogue pouvait apprendre des sorts à Harry. Harry pouvait voler sur un balai d'enfant tout seul, alors que Dudley devait être avec un sorcier. Et le pire, c'était que même en lisant des livres et en aidant à préparer des ingrédients, Dudley ne pourrait jamais faire de potions et rendre M. Rogue fier de lui. Le fait que Harry ne soit pas du tout intéressé par les potions n'était qu'une petite consolation.

Mais quand même, Dudley savait que M. Rogue était le plus content quand il faisait des potions, donc il avait décidé de mettre son plan en action la première fois que M. Rogue le laisserait l'aider avec des ingrédients cet été.

L'école s'arrêtait une semaine après les six ans de Dudley, et ça voulait dire que M. Rogue était de retour aussi. Bien sûr, il avait encore du travail – s'occuper de la partie du jardin où Harry et Dudley n'avaient pas le droit d'aller et faire des potions pour l'infirmerie et faire ses propres recherches. Dudley ne pouvait pas aider pour les recherches – c'était trop dangereux – mais il avait le droit d'aider à préparer les ingrédients pour les potions de l'infirmerie de l'année prochaine.

Ils avaient commencé par de la Pimentine, et il fallait écraser des fourmis de feu séchées et couper du gingembre en dés. M. Rogue sourit et lui dit qu'il avait fait du bon travail avec le gingembre, et Dudley décida de mettre son plan en action.

"Vous pensez que Papa se remariera un jour ?" demanda-t-il. M. Rogue souleva un sourcil.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," dit-il.

"Je veux dire, lui et sa Nouvelle Petite Amie sont ensemble depuis tout un mois, et c'est plus que toutes les autres. Elle n'a pas l'air de bien m'aimer par contre."

"Eh bien, ça fait seulement un mois. À ta place je ne m'inquiéterais pas."

"Si Papa l'épousait, elle serait ma tante ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Elle serait ta belle-mère."

"Tant mieux. Je veux dire, Harry a une tante et un oncle et une autre tante qui n'est pas vraiment sa tante. J'aimerais bien avoir un oncle. J'ai juste Tante Marge, et Papa dit que je n'aurai pas d'oncle avec elle parce qu'elle est lesbienne."

"Très logique."

"Tante Marge nous a pas rendu visite depuis un moment parce qu'elle a une petite amie et Papa ne l'aime pas. Est-ce que vous allez être mon beau-père ?" M. Rogue rit plus fort que Dudley ne l'avait jamais vu rire.

"J'espère vraiment, vraiment que non," dit-il quand il eut enfin fini de rire. "Ta mère et moi nous rendrions complètement fous."

"C'est aussi ce qu'elle dit."

"Je n'en espère pas moins."

"Ben, si vous ne pouvez pas être mon beau-père, est-ce que au moins vous pourriez être mon oncle ?" M. Rogue s'arrêta de remuer la potion pendant cinq secondes entières. "Je veux dire, Harry a une tante qui n'est pas vraiment sa tante, alors peut-être je pourrais avoir un oncle qui n'est pas vraiment mon oncle. Et je pourrais partager avec Harry, et vous pourriez être son oncle aussi."

"Nom de D- d'un chien, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois ton oncle ?"

"Parce que j'en ai pas." M. Rogue le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

"Très bien," dit-il lentement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il acceptait. Dudley sourit.

"Je vais dire à Harry que vous avez dit oui," dit-il en sautant de sa chaise. "Merci, Oncle Sev."

"C'est Oncle Severus !" cria Oncle Sev alors qu'il s'éloignait, mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère. En fait, Dudley aurait juré qu'il souriait.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note de la traductrice** : encore une fois j'ai hésité à comment traduire les pronoms quand Dudley parle à Rogue. Finalement j'ai gardé le vouvoiement… pour le moment. Maintenant que ce n'est plus M. Rogue mais Oncle Sev, je vais peut-être changer pour la prochaine histoire, on verra ça demain (en fait c'est compliqué parce que c'est une question qui n'est jamais abordée dans la VO).


End file.
